


the disownment of andromeda tonks nèe black

by thecavclry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecavclry/pseuds/thecavclry
Summary: the day andromeda admitted to be in love with a muggle-born, was the day that she was disowned.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Kudos: 6





	the disownment of andromeda tonks nèe black

**june 1972 - the banishment of andromeda black**

School had completed for the year, meaning that the only daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black left to complete her education was Narcissa. Andromeda had left Hogwarts with five N.E.W.T.S and promising prospects going forward, much to her families surprise and delight.

"They're having dinner to celebrate tomorrow." Andromeda said as she sat in Diagon Alley at the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's nice that they want to celebrate you 'Dromeda." said Ted Tonks, who was sitting right beside her, holding her hand.

"It's not to celebrate me, it's to celebrate the fact that my father thinks he's going to get a better offer to marry me off." she said flatly and Ted looked away.

"Just try to enjoy it Andy." he said gently. "Please. I hate thinking of you stuck in that house."

"I know Teddy." she said softly. "I'm sorry."

"You should never have to be sorry for how you feel, Andromeda." he said to her and she met his gaze before kissing him softly. He returned the gesture and brushed away a tear on her cheek.

Andromeda broke away from him slightly and looked down. Ted allowed her to take a moment of silence. They both knew they could not keep meeting like this for longer. Their romance would have to come to an end and it hurt Ted more than he could put into words. He had never cared for someone more deeply than he had for Andromeda Black. And although he would never admit it to her, as it would put her in an unforunate position, he could not imagine his world without her in it.

"Come." Andromeda said suddenly, squeezing his hand. Ted looked at her, confused.

"What?" he said.

"Come. To dinner tomorrow." she explained, her eyes bright.

"Andy you know I can't." He sighed.

"Of course you can." she said, her lips pressed together.

"You know what that would mean..." he mumbled.

"I do." she said with a nod and Ted met her eyes with a strange realisation.

"Andy.." he stammered.

"Ted. I choose you Ted. I choose us." she whispered.

Ted looked over her face for a moment as he felt his break into a grin. Andromeda could not help but follow suit. He laughed giddily and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair. He felt her kiss his cheek and he didn't think he'd ever been happier.

"I love you Ted." she whispered.

"More than anything." he replied softly, pulling back to stroke her cheek.

"Seven O'clock." she said as he nodded. "You musn't be late."

"I'll be early." he assured her.

"And you must tell no one." she instructed.

"Not a soul." he promised.

"Perfect." she smiled.

"It will be." he answered.

ⳮⷤ ── ⲇ ── ⳮⷤ

The next day was hot, the kind of hot where the sun hid behind the clouds and the air was thick with humidity. Andromeda had spent all day selecting her outfit. A long silken green dress, one of the very few things she had inherited from her mother. Bellatrix was not tall enough to wear it and it was much too grown up for young Narcissa, who was out frolicking in the garden probably writing love poems.

The green paired perfectly with her dark hair, Andromeda thought, and left enough to the imagination whilst still leaving Ted breathless. She would have her up, she decided. The humidity was not kind to the frizz and she would be far too hot having her curls loose. Yes, tonight would be perfect. In her mid Andromeda was still somewhat optimistic that her family would see how happy she was with Ted and suddenly his blood-status would no longer matter to them. That somehow tonight she would go upstairs to her own bedroom and sleep soundly without the worry of being caught out. But another part of her knew this would only end in tears, and that this might be the very last she saw of the house she grew up in and the people that resided here.

ⳮⷤ ── ⲇ ── ⳮⷤ

The grass was soft underfoot as Narcissa waded through the weeded boundaries of their property. She was writing letters as her sister suspected, but perhaps a different sort of love poem than her sister was envisioning. In addition, she was waiting for an owl with a letter from Lucius, of course. It knew to meet her here as she did not need mother snooping through her letters as she always did. Lucius had promised her a present and Narcissa was most anxious to receive it. She squinted up at the sky, twirling a stray flower between her fingers.

"Hello Narcissa."

She jumped and took a few steps away from the fence.

Ted Tonks stood there, looking very posh with a dark coat on and his hair neatly combed. She had not had much to do with him since making her sister a flag all those years ago, but he looked different to how she remembered him at school. Taller, more handsome.

"Oh. Ted." she said, feigning a smile. "Hello."

Ted hummed knowingly. "I didn't think I'd see anyone out here. What are you doing?"

"Picking flowers. For my sister. I thought I saw lilies out here but they must have all died in the heat." she answered easily.

"Would you do me a favour?" he asked her, producing a sealed letter from his pocket. "Would you give this to 'Dromeda for me? Without your parents seeing, of course."

Narcissa looked at the letter and then at Ted. "What is it? she asked.

"Just a letter to say hello. There is a sweet in it for you if you agree." he answered without taking his eyes off her.

Narcissa reached her hand out. How very naive of him to think something like a sweet had the powers of persuasion over her. But she was more than happy for him to think that it did. "Of course Ted, anything for my sister. And a sweet, of course!"

He chuckled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a wrapped candy. Narcissa took it quickly.

"Of you go then Cissy." he told her as he retreated from the fence. Narcissa frowned at his use of her nickname. It wasn't for him to use.

But she ran off anyway, but not back towards the house. She went to take sanctuary amongst the trees and tore open the seal without a second thought, dropping the uneaten sweet beside her.

_ 'Dromeda, _

_ Just a reminder that I won't do anything but love your for the rest of my life. _

_ My mother knows what we intend to do tonight and her door is open to us both always. If you  _ _have any second thoughts, understand that I will never be offended or disappointed. I want for you to be safe and happy, nothing more._

_I will be at your door no later than 6:45pm tonight._

_My love to you now and always,_

_Teddy._

Narcissa only needed to read over the words once. The letter repulsed her. Andromeda surely could not be considering leaving their family, leaving her for _that boy?_ It was unreasonable- absurd! She had promised that she would look after her, how could she do that if she was banished?

It all made sense, why Ted was here, why he looked so dressed up, why Andromeda was in such a good mood this morning and why she had let Narcissa sleep at the bottom of her bed last night with minimal fuss. Because she was planning on leaving.

What would Father say? What would he do to them if Andromeda betrayed him like this? They would all be punished.

Narcissa heard a screech from the sky and looked up just in time to see an owl drop a letter in her direction. Lucius’ gift had long been forgotten and she stuffed it into her coat as she ran back to the house as fast as she could. She bounded in through the doors, heart racing and to the drawing room. To her surprise (and dismay) her father and Andromeda were both there. Narcissa just managed to squash the letter into Andromeda’s hand before bounding over to her Father.

“Papa!” she said happily as Andromeda looked at the open seal.

“Narcissa-“ she said.

“I’ve been picking wonderful flowers for you!” Narcissa continued, ignoring her sister.

“Oh have you my sweet?” Cygnus said happily, touching her cheek for a moment too long. “Are you planning on presenting them at the dinner table?”

“Narcissa did you read this letter?” Andromeda asked.

Narcissa looked at her sister for a moment before turning her smiling face back towards her Father. “Yes. Of course Papa! They’ll be the finest flowers anyone ever saw.” she assured him.

“From you I would expect nothing less. Everything you touch turns to gold.” he said.

“Narcissa did you open this letter even though it was not addressed to you?” Andromeda demanded angrily.

“Andromeda you shall not speak to your sister in such a manner. You are no longer a child.” Her Father said. “Hurry on now Narcissa, you shall have to bathe and dress before Seven.”

Narcissa smiled and hurried out of the room, ignoring Andromedas calls after her.

ⳮⷤ ── ⲇ ── ⳮⷤ

Ted walked agonisingly slowly up the driveway to the Black House. He had been ready since midday and would not allow himself to disappoint Andromeda by being a minute early or late. The large stone building looked somewhat formidable as the sun set behind it. Ivy snaked around its side and the two large stone dogs which sat beside the entrance seemed to watch him approach.

“Probably smelling my Muggle blood.” he thought. Ted had never cared about being a Pure Blood Wizard, being a Wizard itself was good enough for him. That was until he met Andromeda and suddenly nothing was more disappointing than his blood-status. He would do anything in the world to change it. He had tried to research it- if anyone bin his family had been remotely tied to the Wizarding World, but, of course, nothing. Even a half-blood must be better, he had thought. Andromeda had promised him that it did not matter to her, but they both knew that his blood meant she would have to make a choice in the end.

He arrived at the oak double doors and inhaled, reaching his hand up to ring the bell. The snake on the handle hissed and moved through the door, it seemed to alert the house owners. Ted would never get tired of magical houses.

“When we live together, we shall have the most grand magical castle there is.” He had told Andromeda.

“I think a little house just for us would suffice.” she had replied. “I’d lose sight of you if our house was too big.”

And suddenly she was there, standing in front of him, swimming in a sea of green. He looked up at her, hair pinned off her face, and a gold bracelet secured delicately on her wrist. He was stunned into silence.

“Ted.” she said, resisting the urge to smile.

“Andromeda.” he only just managed to get out.

“Won’t you come in?” she said. Ted stepped over the threshold of the front door and promptly closed it behind him.

Andromeda’s hand closed briefly around his and she gave it a squeeze, dropping it right on time as her Mother rounded the corner.

“Ah. Early.” she said with a hum of approval.

“Mother this is Ted... Ted Brown.” she said. “A classmate. I told Father he was coming.”

“Yes, well then.” she said. “Is you sister here yet?”

“Narcissa is upstairs.” Andromeda answered.

“Wrong sister.” came a voice from behind her. Andromeda’s stomach dropped at the sound of Bellatrix. She did not need to turn around to know that her sister was smiling.

“Ted Brown you said?” Bellatrix mused. “That’s your name?”

“Yes.” Ted answered breathlessly, but Androemda could hear the lump in his throat. Ted had never been particularly good at lying.

“Save your inquisition Bella, how rude.” Andromeda scolded. She sounded much older and crueler, Ted thought, but her tone was enough to silence her sister. “Corm Ted, let me show you the house.”

And with that Andromeda set off towards their library. Ted moved quickly behind her.

“I didn’t know Bellatrix would be here.” she whispered to him. “I’m so sorry Teddy.”

“Don’t worry. I can leave?” he offered.

“No. They need to know. I’m tired of all the lies.” she replied.

They entered the room and closed the fort behind them. Ted was enthralled by the shelves upon shelves of books about every conceivable strain of magic there was. He stepped forward, tempted to reach out and touch the spines of information but stopped when he heard a sniffle behind him.

His attention was back solely on Andromeda who still stood by the door and wiped her nose.

“‘Dromeda...” he said.

“I want to do this Ted. I just know this will be the last night I’m ever at this house.” she said.

“I understand... This is your home-“ he started.

“No it’s not. I’ve never felt at home here. I feel at home with you. But my family is here. My Mother and Father, even though their beliefs are twisted, they’re still my parents, my sisters- Narcissa...”

“Narcissa will forever be welcome Andy, I promise you.” he said.

“Not by my parents she won’t, they’ll frighten her to death, I know she’ll be punished because of me, and- she read my letter Teddy. Your letter.”

Ted frowned. “She read your letter? The one I gave her?” 

Andromeda nodded. “Yes, she didn’t tell me outright but I just know. I wanted to speak with her, but I haven’t been able to get her alone.”

“Perhaps now? I can wait here-“ He started before the door opened a little and Andromeda turned her back to the intruder.

The sister in question peeked in, making eye contact with no one. “Dinner.” she said. At the sound of her voice Andromeda turned around.

“Cissy-“ she began but Narcissa was already half way out the door.

“Mother says dinner.” she said, voice echoing around the library.

Andromeda inhaled deeply and Ted wiped her cheek for her. She put her hand over his and offered him a watery smile. “I’m ready.” she whispered.

Ted extended his arm like a gentleman (he had gotten his father to go over it with him a hundred times before tonight)to escort Andromeda to the table. “Then let us go.”

ⳮⷤ ── ⲇ ── ⳮⷤ

Everyone was already seated when Andromeda and Ted entered the room. Her Father sat at one end of the table with her Mother on his left and Bellatrix on his right. Narcissa was placed alone and across from two empty chairs for Ted and Andromeda, who sat down silently.

The silver dishes covering the plates disappeared with a wave of Cygnus’ wand and a large assortment of the finest foods and wines were revealed. Druella smiled politely, Bellatrix was unamused, Narcissa looked quite like she intended to be ill all over the tablecloth and Ted and Andromeda held hands secretly under the table.

“Let us eat.” Cygnus said as he started sorting food onto his plate. Bellatrix was not far behind him.

Ted noticed she was thinner looking, but somehow stronger than she was in school. Her dark curls were unkept and her robes dark and unembellished. Her cheekbones rose harshly under her taunt skin. She had never looked more different to her younger sister in Ted’s mind. Her mother seemed less impressed with her state of dress.

“I wish you would have changed for company Bellatrix.” she said.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow in Ted’s direction and Andromeda was ready to jump in at moment’s notice. But Bellatrix was uncharacteristically quiet and said nothing, making Ted all the more nervous.

“Look at my Narcissa’s hair, look at those beautiful pins, are they new darling?” Druella continued.

The pins in question were little gems arranged in constellations set in a golden clip. Narcissa touched them instinctively. “Yes.” she answered without further explanation.

“A gift from Mister Malfoy? He does like to spoil you.” she continued. “Mama stop.” Narcissa pleaded.

“He is still writing to you?” Cygnus said.

“Yes-“ Narcissa said softly.

“Is this appropriate Narcissa?” he said firmly.

“Yes, we’re only friends and-“ she stammered.

“And?” Cygnus prompted.

“He’s pure-blood and a reasonable family and he just likes give gifts is all.” she finished.

Andromeda swallowed and Ted looked down.

“Well then there is nothing wrong with that. Abraxas Malfoy is very high up in the Ministry and his Father before him attempted Politics I very much agree with.” Cygnus said. “I highly encourage you to socialise with this boy.”

“That’s one word for it.” Bellatrix said darkly.

“Bella!” Narcissa cried, almost at point of tears.

“Don’t torment her Bella, please.” Andromeda said, trying to offer her younger sister some form of comfort but she was just staring at her lap and had pulled the pins from her hair. She spared a glance at Ted who looked moderately uncomfortable as he watched Narcissa hide her gifts in her sleeve.

“Shall I torment you instead?” she challenged.

“I think you should just be quiet.” Andromeda warned.

“I disagree.” she smirked.

“So Ted, a fellow Slytherin?” Cygnus asked as he chewed the meat from his fork.

“Uh-“ Ted said.

“Don’t stammer boy, speak.” Cygnus barked.

“No Sir, I was sorted into Ravenclaw.” Ted answered. Druella flinched and Cygnus looked up.

“Ravenclaw. Andromeda failed to mention that.” he said, looking over at his daughter coldly.

“My mistake.” Andromeda said cooly.

“Yes, your mistake.” Druella said, nose upturned.

“And what’s your family blood-status?” Cygnus said, leaning forward in his chair.

Narcissa’s shoulders rose and her hair covered her face as she looked at her lap.

“Don’t slouch Narcissa! Sit up!” Druella demanded.

“Uh-“ Ted said, glancing nervously at Andromeda who clenched her fork tightly.

“That stammering!” Cygnus said.

“Narcissa!” Druella screeched but the blonde-haired girl didn’t move, sneaking her hand behind her hair to wipe her eyes.

“Father-“ Andromeda tried to interject.

“No, please continue Father.” Bellatrix instigated.

“I asked you a question boy!” Cygnus said, getting angry.

“I know Sir-“ Ted said.

“Narcissa I will have pin pricks put in your cushion if that is the only way to do it!” Druella said, moving to stand.

“Well answer me!” Cygnus said.

“He’s Muggle-born. This is Ted Tonks. I went to school with him and we’re in love.” Andromeda said loudly.

You could have heard a pin drop at the dinner table in that moment. Everyone was shocked into an uncomfortable silence. Bellatrix was grinning like the Cheshire Cat at the chaos that had unfolded.

Cygnus was turning red where Druella was white. Ted looked as if he wanted to dissolve into the floor. Narcissa’s shoulders shuddered in a quiet way as she sobbed silently, still hidden by her hair.

“Do you wish to say that again Andromeda?” Cygnus said, voice quiet.

“I think you heard me the first time.” Andromeda said. Narcissa flinched. Bellatrix exhaled triumphantly.

Cygnus glanced around at the table.

“Our family is the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. You will all contribute to the continuation of a pure magical bloodline. If you do not obey or disregard your duty, you will be banished from this household and stripped of your right as a member of the Black Family, do you understand?” he said, voice raising to a roar, eyes resting on Andromeda.

“I’ll collect my things.” she said calmly.

And then the table descended into chaos.

Andromeda stood up and took Ted’s hand so that he would come with her. Narcissa’s tears suddenly became very loud and she also stood up.

“Andromeda don’t!” she begged.

Bellatrix was laughing at her younger sisters suffering, reclining back in her chair and drinking from her goblet.

“You stay away from this blood-traitor Narcissa!” Cygnus screamed, but Narcissa was already clinging onto Andromeda’s arm.

“Please, please just say you’re sorry and stay here!” Narcissa screamed. “Don’t leave me here!”

“Narcissa!” Cygnus screamed, grabbing his youngest daughter and pulling her away from Andromeda with all his might, causing her to go spiralling towards the table, falling into it.

“Don’t you touch her!” Andromeda yelled at her Father. “You leave her alone!” 

“You shall not lay eyes on her, you traitor, you dirty-blooded witch. You are no daughter of mine.” Cygnus spat.

“And why would she want to be?!” Ted said, moving in front of Andromeda. “You’re wicked and vile. And i’m glad I’ve gotten her away from you.”

Cygnus lurched towards Ted who had his wand out.

“Stupefy!” he called and Cygnus was sent flying back into the wall. Narcissa had taken shelter beside the dining room chair.

But Bellatrix was now up with her wand drawn.

“Step aside Bella, I am getting my things and leaving.” Andromeda said. “And you won’t have to deal with me again.”

“You have disgraced us Andromeda.” Bellatrix sneered. “You’ll breed Mudblood children and be nothing more than that. And I will deal with you in the end- mark my words you’ll live to regret every time you ever crossed me. Both of you. I’ll make your lives as short and painful as possible.”

“I think leading any life with Ted would be better than condemning myself here. No matter how short or how painful.” she said, pushing past her sister and dragging Ted upstairs behind her.

“You did not need to defend me Ted.” She said.

“Of course I did, you think I was going to have someone speak to you like this and not do anything?” he replied, aghast. “I should have stepped in earlier.”

“He’s my father.” she tried to explain.

“Which makes it worse.” he told her.

Andromeda was almost completely packed, she was just grabbing a couple of last minute things. She had been prepared for this and she knew she would have to make a quick getaway.

“Just a few more things Ted, grab those picture will you? And Quills.” she said.

“Got it.” Ted said, doing what’s she asked as the door burst open.

Andromeda turned around anxiously before exhaling and closing the door with a flick of her wand, locking it.

“You can’t do this!” Narcissa cried, her hands balled into tight fists.

“Did he hurt you?” Andromeda said, moving closer to her, but Narcissa stepped back.

“Why are you doing this to me, why are you leaving me?!” Narcissa cried. She had a hand on her stomach as if her sisters departure was causing her physical pain. It made Andromeda’s heart ache.

“Cissy this isn’t about you, you know that...” she began.

“No you haven’t thought of anyone but yourself! We’re abandoned!” Narcissa sobbed.

“That’s not true-“ Andromeda said.

“Liar!” Narcissa screamed. “You Liar!”

“Narcissa, she isn’t lying to you. But she has to get away from here.” Ted said gently and Narcissa turned angrily to face him.

“Narcissa...” Andromeda said, starting to be emotional herself.

“It’s your fault!” Narcissa cried, launching herself at Ted and hitting him angrily.

“Narcissa don’t!” Andromeda cried, but Ted didn’t need her help in fending off Narcissa’s attacks.

“You’ve done this to us! You’ve taken Andromeda away!” Narcissa screamed. “I hate you! And I’ll hate you every day until I die!”

Ted said nothing and Andromeda pulled her sister off, cupping her cheek and trying to wipe her tears.

“Cissy, shh, shh, take a breath, a deep one, that’s it. Now you listen- no don’t cry, listen. Everything is going to be alright, I’ll write to you at school so Mother and Father can’t take your letters, and when I find a house for us, we’ll have you visit and we can cook and cuddle and I’ll plant a hundred different flowers just for you to frolic in because I know you love them so. I promise that I’m not leaving you Cissy. I would never abandon you here.” She said softly.

“That’s exactly what you’re doing to me, don’t you understand? Don’t you understand what you’ve done to me?” she croaked sadly.

If Andromeda did not understand before, she did the second the door was blown open by her Father.

“You filthy Mudblood- out of my house!” he roared, sending a bolt of red light towards Ted, who ducked and grabbed Andromeda’s bag. “You too, you blood-traitor- Go! I never want to lay my eyes on you again!”

Andromeda nodded and ducked under his arm, running down the hall.

“And you! In here with them! Are you a blood-traitor too?” Cygnus shouted and Narcissa’s cries echoed down the hallway, causing Andromeda to stop.

“He’s scaring her.” she said anxiously to Ted.

“We can’t do anything for her today ‘Dromeda. We need to go so that we can help her tomorrow.” he said.

She nodded and the pair disappeared out of the front door with Druella watching them silently from the patio.

ⳮⷤ ── ⲇ ── ⳮⷤ

Ted lived in a small townhouse in London with his Mother and Father. They were both proud Muggles and loved Ted immeasurably. Andromeda had met them twice, and they had been more than kind to her. His mother had an exceptionally warm smile and remembered how she liked her tea after only being told once and his Father was exactly like Ted- polite, smart, and gentmanly.

They are happy to have you, we have a spare room so you’ll have your own space and be comfortable. And i’ve saved money from Muggle jobs during summer break to find us somewhere...” Ted explained as they made their way through town. Andromeda just nodded, numb.

Ted walked her around to a quiet storefront and Andromeda looked up at it. “Where are we?” she asked.

“The Chip Shop.” Ted said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You haven’t eaten.”

“Oh Ted, I couldn’t imagine-“ she mumbled as they stepped inside.

“Hi Tony, just a large chip with vinegar, extra salt.” Ted said to the man at the counter.

“Aha! Teddy! Coming right up.” he said. Ted took out some Muggle money out of his pocket and squeezed Andromeda’s hand. She had slowly realised that she was in the middle of Muggle London with no idea what she was going to do next. She tried to wipe her eyes subtly but nothing ever escaped Ted’s notice.

He paid for the food and guided her back outside to a little park. It had a bench right under the streetlight. He put Andromeda’s bag down before ensuring she sat too. She just looked straight ahead but as he opened the paper of the food, the smell tempted her to turn it.

“Best chips in London.” he said quietly.

Andromeda quietly reached down and picked one off the pile, eating it.

“They’re good.” she nodded.

“I know.” Ted answered and Andromeda burst into tears.

And Ted just held her, chips between them and she cried for the loss of her family. Ted did not claim to understand, just offered his unwavering and silent support. It was exactly what Andromeda needed as the salty tears dripped off the end of her nose.

“I’m so sorry ‘Dromeda.” he whispered. “So, so sorry.”

“I’m not.” she hiccuped. “Not sorry, sad for a moment, but not sorry.”

“Good.” he said and gently kissed her head.

They ate their chips and held hands quietly, and Andromeda was smiling a little by the time they were finished. They stood and slowly started to meander under the streetlights to find their way home.

“-And i think it’s a very nice area- Ted?” she said, suddenly aware that he was no longer beside her.

She turned around and found him on one knee under the glow of the street lamp.

“Ted-“ she exhaled.

“Andromeda.” he said calmly, holding a small box in his hand. “I know it’s not much, I’m not much, but I will love you for as long as the sky has stars, as long as the sun burns. I want to wake up and fall asleep beside you. I want to be your family. I want to be your husband. So Andromeda, Andy, ‘Dromeda, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? he asked.

Andromeda just soaked up the sight of him for a moment and nodding, dropping to her own knees to hug him tightly.

“Teddy...” she whispered. “My Teddy...”

“Is that a yes?” he choked.

“Of course it is!” she said with a laugh.

She held out a trembling hand and slid the small gold ring on with his own shaking fingers.

“I love you.” he told her softly as they remained crouched on the path.

“And I love you.” she replied.


End file.
